The invention relates to a paint spraying device with a conveying pump that is preferably embodied as a diaphragm pump and is loaded with a hydraulic pressure medium for conveying the medium to be sprayed. The pump together with the correlated valves forms a hydraulic device. A drive motor is drivingly connected to the conveying pump and is supported at the hydraulic device.
In a known paint spraying device of this kind, which has been successfully used in practice over a long period of time, the drive motor is drivingly connected with an eccentric disk to a piston which acts with a hydraulic linkage onto the diaphragm of the conveying pump. The drive members are enclosed in a housing part that is connected to the hydraulic device which has also secured thereto the drive motor.
In addition to the fact that the conveying pump and its drive members together with the housing in which they are received are of a large constructive size, it is also disadvantageous that the drive motor which is connected to one side of the housing must be additionally supported by an auxiliary frame. Furthermore, since the drive motor is connected by an eccentric disk to the conveying pump in order to provide driving action, a reduction of the rpm of the drive motor is not easily possible so that a four-pole electric motor must be provided as a drive which also requires a substantial constructive space and must be cooled by convection. In order to prevent the operating temperature within the hydraulic device from reaching a critical level, it is necessary to provide a correspondingly large oil volume and this also requires a large constructive space. The known paint spraying device thus is very heavy and difficult to manipulate.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a paint spraying device of the aforementioned kind which is small and compact and can be produced inexpensively. In particular, one objective is that the paint spraying device should be mountable within a short period of time without difficulties and that a uniform distribution of the forces to be supported, especially when the device tips over, is provided. Moreover, the device should be easy to manipulate and should be adaptable without difficulties to different voltage networks so that it is suitable for numerous applications.